Demon or Angel?
by Courtsam
Summary: What really happened in those 6 months Dean was dead/in hell?   While Ruby trains Sam, something weird happens. Ruby accentually starts falling for Sam, and Sam starts falling for her...


_Demon or Angel? _

* * *

><p>(Sam &amp; Ruby Fanfiction)<p>

-One Week after Dean's Death-

Maybe, Sam shouldn't have forgiven her that quickly... She had lied about him being able to save his brother and she had just been using Sam all along; but Sam was quick to forgiving the demon that had looked out for him, helped him and been there for him. Ruby was his only companion. Sam had been so lonely ever since Dean had died and went to hell, and Sam, in that one week did all the research he could to try to find a way to bring Dean back. He stayed up all night, almost every night and confronted the cross road demon immediately after they buried Dean.

Sam had only seen Ruby once that week, and he didn't really care all too much. He remembered yelling at her telling her he never wanted to see her again... and he remembered the face she wore very shortly after. She was hurt; she still cared for Sam... Even if he didn't care all too much for her.

He's been living at Bobby's for three days after Dean's death. Not doing much, just helping Bobby out a little. Answering the phones or picking up some food when he asked. He left in the middle of the night the third night and never talked to Bobby since. He went a few towns over, the Impala now his... And took a hotel there. He continued this for a while, hoping nobody would find him.

Sam opened his eyes to another gloomy morning, no sun, just rain. The hotel room he had stayed in wasn't a very nice one that was for sure, the room smelt of thick smoke and the room was an ugly brown-grey. The TV was small and very old looking; it sat across from the small bed. He sat up slowly and ran his ringers threw his thick hair. Sighing, and with no emotion went to the small damaged wooden dresser, where his bag was placed. He took out the knife he had from the bag he had for a long time. Jessica had got it for him, the bag. He rubbed his thumb against Ruby's knife, tracing the patterns.

At that moment; Sam felt his stomach twist in a knot and he just felt terrible. He missed Ruby, more importantly he missed company. He never was a lone hunter, NEVER. Not until now and it made him feel extremely alone in this huge world.

He placed the knife back in the bag and zipped it up. This was the only sound he heard all morning; the zipping of the bag broke the dead silence. Sam looked at the grey skies and light rain outside of the window.

He left the hotel earlier then he thought he would and right as he sat down in the driver's seat of the Impala, Dean's music played. Memories flashed threw his mind and he tightened his grip on the black leather wheel and spoke to himself aloud. "I will kill Lilith for you, Dean..." Sam felt himself sigh and he closed his tired eyes and just listened to Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive". Moments into the song he found himself whispering the lyrics that Dean sang to him to make him feel better... Suddenly, the car door opened and he felt the car move as someone took their place in the passenger seat. Sam almost expected Dean when he opened his eyes, but instead it was a girl with long dark brown and sweet dark brown eyes. He had no idea who it was until she spoke.

"So, where are we headed to, Sammy?" The brunette said and looked at Sam with a genital smile.

"Ruby?" Sam heard himself ask, but it was more close to a whisper. The tall man looked blankly at the pretty brunette. And her sweet brown eyes had morphed into coal black, the eyes of a demon. The eyes of Ruby... "What do you want?" he wasn't exactly happy with the demon, which explained why his voice was so cold.

"Come ON, Sam. You're so obviously lonely; I just came to help you out." Ruby said with a small smile, it was almost sad... the way she looked up at him.

"Help me out? With WHAT?" Sam nearly hissed. The only alive Winchester brother turned to face the parking lot the car still sat in, instead of Ruby.

"You want to kill Lilith, isn't that correct?" She said, her eye brow raising as she watched Sam turn to face away. The demon could just tell how upset and angered Sam was. "Sam..." She muttered, concern filled her voice but her gaze suggested that she was getting angry with him.

Sam started driving, no emotion on his face. Ruby sighed and looked at him, waiting for an answer. Even though the Demon shouldn't even bother with caring, she did. She wondered deeply just how much Sam cared for his older brother, and if it was as much as she thought... She just wished she could something like that for somebody one day... The brunette sunk into her seat and said nothing as while. She had just assumed that Sam wanted to kill Lilith, just as much as she wanted to. Ruby watched the road ahead of them and she was about to speak when the words caught her throat. It was way too silent to speak, that's what she thought anyway.

It had been nearly an hour before Sam had stopped the car. The rain continued to pour down onto the windshield. The skies still a gloomy grey around them, the car sat at an abandoned house. It had several holes in the roof, so he knew it wouldn't be much help to shelter them from the rain, to take a break from sitting awkwardly beside his only companion. Ruby shifted in her seat and looked at Sam, confused of what they were doing at this abandoned, old, place. The demon looked blankly; with normal eyes, at Sam, who was already opening the car door. The cold rain cooling him, he got out slowly and slammed the Impala's door. As much as Ruby was intrigued to know why they were coming to a stop... She didn't say a word as she opened her door and come out of the warm Impala and into the freezing cold rain. She shut the car door and made her way silently to Sam's side. Sam and Ruby made their way over to the abandoned house, Ruby struggled to keep Sam's pace.

They entered to house, and immediately Ruby turned to look at Sam. "OK, I'm done playing quiet. Sam, why the HELL are you so quiet? I get it! I understand that Dean is dead. But, if you want to do this... If you want to get your revenge and kill Lilith..! You're going to have to hear me out!" Her voice was the only thing heard in the empty house. Sam looked up and met Ruby's eyes with his own, he didn't want to talk... not to her. Ruby was a demon and Ruby was the only reason he thought for one second that he COULD save Dean. Sam sighed, his sigh was hollow. No emotion took its place in Sam's eyes again and he turned away from Ruby. Ruby snatched his hand as he turned. "Sam... Please." He felt her cold wet hand in his and then suddenly understood that he really wasn't alone.

"Fine." His voice was cold, when he let himself speak. "Go ahead; tell me how to kill Lilith..."

They spent the night in that cold, empty, house. Ruby had been awake all night, watching for any demons... Just in case. Sam woke up in the early morning, expecting Ruby to be gone. He thought that she would be a dream, that... maybe just maybe... Dean was still alive and they were on a hunt together. Yet, sadly enough... It was no dream. It all had been real; Sam looked into the black eyes of Ruby and then realized what she was doing. Knife in hand, she slowly sliced through her soft skin. Sam jumped up, looking worried. "What are you doing?" He gasped.

"Here's the first thing you need to know. Demon's blood is power, MINE is power." She pressed the cut suddenly to Sam's mouth. "Drink it." Sam pushed her back, confusion clear on his face.

"Ruby, WHAT are you doing?" Sam snapped. The Winchester grabbed Ruby's arm. Where her cut was, and was about to tear his shirt to wrap around it, to stop the bleeding.

"Sammy, for God sake! I'm a demon! I'm NOT going to bleed to death! Don't be an idiot." Ruby grabbed his hand and pulled him a little closer to herself. "Just trust me OK?"

Sam shook his head, "Not if you're cutting yourself!" He snapped, grabbing her shirt in a threatening way.

"You're never going to learn if you keep this up." Ruby said blankly and then explained herself. "I was going to give you some of my blood for some extra power. You see, you had the yellow eyed demon's blood in your system. You know that's the reason you had such great power... It was also the reason Lilith couldn't even touch you. More blood will help you... I promise."

Sam sighed and nodded, actually letting her press the cut against his mouth this time. He started to drink from the crimson slit, on her arm. The medal taste in his mouth was just gross... He stopped and pulled away when it was just grossing him out to much. Ruby's smile greeted him when he pulled away.

He felt a surge of power though out his body, it made him feel strong, like no-body could touch him... He liked feeling that way. He loved feeling the power in his veins... the strength of it.

_And that was the start of Sam's addition._


End file.
